Chuunin Exam: Nobu vs Jinora
The Grand Finals of the Chuunin Exam take place.. the Shinobi who fought, the shinobi yet to fight.. Yonshigakure is watching.. and characters will reveal themselves and their true selves. The Beginning of the End TakedaInkroe: -I strode longly to the center of the large Chuunin Exam arena and beheld the crowd which was gathering along the catwalk and raised platforms, up raised staircases and holding firm to the guard rails as they looked eagerly to spy a glimpse of the two finalists, two of my own students and two Shinobi who possibly knew me better then most of the Jounin did. I looked up slowly towards the eyes of each spectator with my own right eye and called out loudly.- "This will be the final match of the Yonshigakure Chuunin Exams, 203 AN. Genin fought hard and long, learned strength and weakness, studied flaw and aptitude and sacrificed body and mind to dedicating and performing a worthy performance for note by you all." -I nodded slowly, indicating that the two might enter and stand before me in the large open space.- "Akimichi Nobu, who defeated Sarutobi Takashiro and Amefushi Kanarime in decisive but fair bouts of combat, displaying his ability to perform strongly without a single Chakra Nature and the extent of his physical training." -I would then look to Jinora.- "And Namikaze Jinora, who defeated her sister Namikaze Soudai and Hatake Setsuko with complex jutsu, excellent insight into weakness, and skilled performance of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu in times of need to make truely noteworthy her intelligence." -I grinned slightly behind my tight silken mask and tilted my head.- "I will not be arriving to rescue either of you from harm.. the entire ten minutes will be used up, unless you surrender, are incapacitated, lose the ability to control your body or die." -I nodded.- "Be wise in your decisions.." -I raised my voice once more to continue the announcement.- "This battle will last ten minutes, no interruptions nor allowances for breaks.. if anyone leaves the platform or assists in the battle in any way, I shall thoroughly make it regretted. If no victor is clear at the ten minute mark, one will be determined by a panel of judges and announced the Chuunin Exam Grand Champion." -I pointed towards the center of the arena with a raising of my right hand and an outstretched index finger before I announced.- "Begin." -And no sooner had the final letter left my mouth then I had sprung up to the guard rail, high above the soon to be battleground, looking as intent as I looked impatient.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu couldn’t have been more stressed in his entire life during this entire day. He was told by Ryu that after all that had happened after having his injuries healed, he was supposed to rest and stretch, drink plenty of water, and all that sorts to help his body recover. But what had he done you ask? He had walked about the village deep in a deep self pity and hating the fact that he had to fight against someone who he have developed such a great freindship for. He snacked on his chips, avoided any contact he could, had his fair share of water, but rest..? That was non existent, he could barely even sleep that night after learning whom his opponent was. Over and over he had asked himself the simple question of, would he be able to do what he was not able to before? Attack his own team mate? Possibly harm her in the process of this exam to see who was the best...? The stress had been thrown out of whack in himself, and the entire time he awaited to hear Inkroe start his speach on the Chuunin exams, he had a bag of chips in his right hand, reaching into it with the left and quickly eating to try and subdue the stomache that was howling like an angrey beast. The zesty chips caused his taste buds to tingle, and it seemed with every bite was a little closer to feeling better. His loathing of this moment was written all over his face as it was marked with something that was rather unfamiliar to the Akimichi’s, sadness. Usually they were always bright, happy, smiling, radiant, and never had really shown the pain they were experiencing. But this was a whole different story, he felt that this could even rival the sadness he felt with the passing of his mother. His feet had carried him down the length of the stairs before planting them and standing there for a moment, almost questioning his presence here at this moment. But he could never just merely give up, he had yet to do so since being in Yonshi, and he didn’t plan on starting this moment. His body was still somewhat sore from the injuries and lack rest, his entire torse and chest had been wrapped with bandages, along with his right arm which still had the burn scars, but it wasn’t that it needed it. He wanted to hide those marks that were left on his body, but he couldn’t, seeing as they shot up halfway up his neck in an ugly discolored red scar. Taking in a deep breath through his nostrils, the only thing that was aparent was the alluring scent of those chips that are in his hand. It was comforting, really the only thing he could find comforting at this moment in time, and was glad that it was distracting him from all that was going on around him. While moving out to the center and taking his place for the match, his brown eyes scanned the stands to see all the people whom were watching, so many familiar faces. This sight of so many eyes on him caused his anxiety to leap once more, his body trembling in fear of embarassing himself. Looking back to his own hands, he curled up the bag and tossed it behind him to the wall so that he could clean off his fingers that were covered in the greasy residue. Sliding his right foot slightly behind the left, assuming the stance as he always did with the right on the ball of his foot, while the left was planted firmly infront of him, he awaited for his opponents entrance. His eyes didn’t bother looking around for her though, he was fearful of looking anyways besides the ground at this point in time. His eye’s were glued to the ground, moist and obviously distressed from the haunting thoughts that had plagued them the entire day.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora flinched a bit at the loudness and echoing of Ink's voice, as she herd her name being announced, the large and heavy brick wall of realization fell upon her shoulders. This was it. She was standing in the arena of the finals, She was tired of fighting and was glad to finally see an end to the matches and the long chain of fights all genins including herself had endured. the last couple of weeks. Jinora had used her natural born high-motivation and stubbornness to push herself through each training and matches forcing herself to adapt to the emotional and physical obstacles she had dealt with.. The fact that she now stood here once again, for the last time meant that she had successfully conquered all those obstacles.. Just one more. She had been utilizing all her skills and abilities that Ink sensei had drilled into the heads of her and her two teammates. Indeed they were massive lessons, their painful nearly torturous lessons and training had definately paid off as the two spots of the finalists belonged to members of Team Inkroe. Jinora had felt the pressure of making it this far into the exam-tournament. she had noticed some of her friends acting slightly different around her, she had to attack and injure her own friends, family, and teammates. on top of that she had seen the way Minato smiled and told her that he was proud. She knew that he wanted her to come out as the exam champion.. Jinora closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them revealing her bright blue eyes. she looked over to her opponent, Nobu Akimichi. her teammate who she considered to be dear to her. she smirked to herself remmbering the first time he was introduced into the team, how she had seen him as a mere newbie. What a mistake that was as he had proven himself by getting this far. she shook her head.. before the exams started the two had trained together preparing themselves for the exams.. at that time little did they know that they would both be standing in the arena expected to face each other. as Cabbage sensei continued to announce the match, her eyes shifted over to the upper railings scanning every one who was up there watching. she stopped to look down at the floor and shut her eyes as she relived the moments in her life where she had been doubted and put down. She had dealt with people telling her that she was too short, too skinny, too weak to be a decent ninja, she had been told that she was simply not cut out for this lifestyle and that she should save herself the troubles and quit while she was aware, she had experienced the burning sensation of the desire to grow in intelligence and abilities, she recalled those quiet er days where she allowed others to tell her what she could and could not do, when she allowed others to dictate her decisions and life. those days she had spent the days with her nose in a book reading stories and information about what she thought she could never be, she had felt the sting of watching others around her complain about rough training and walk off to attend their training with their team and sensei as she quietly sat in her spot thinking that she would gladly take swap places with them. her lips curled into a slight smile and she lifted up her right hand to her face to examine the circular burn mark on her palm. Although Jinora thrived for perfection, this flaw on her skin, it was perfection, an idealization that she would never be, but something she would try to be. The day she had achieved this mark of perfection was the day where her dreams were on the road of becoming a reality. The strongest jounin of the village at the time had spotted her sulking around and had approached her, reasons on why and how he had decided to take her under his wing was unknown, but what she did know was that the person who had finally give her a chance to shine, had her respect.His first teachings was that the road ahead of them was going to be painful, dangerous, and difficult, but if they survived through it, it would turn out well. She had indeed experienced all the trauma and pains from Ink's training, she had taken his word and endured every hit, blow, and injuries and had stood back up on her feet ignoring the pain. has it paid off? In many ways one would be able to say yes. The battle today would be difficult.. however she had too much riding on this match, She wanted to put all her doubters and critics in their places, make her father, sensei, and teammates proud... The downfall was that her match was against Nobu. someone who she knew wouldnt hurt a fly. he had gotten through so far with his strength and ability.. however he hasnt fought his teammate yet. She knew that he would be dealing with as much conflicting emotions as she was, she couldnt blame him.. as she had already fought against her own sister, her teammate setsu, and had the unpleasant luck to face her other teammate.. The exams had taken a toll on her as she couldnt remember the last time she woke up feeling care free. despite her feelings, she was proud of Nobu and herself, in a way it did not matter who won or lost.. Either way a member of Team Inkroe would win the exams.. The Battle Begins Guest_NobuAkimichi: -In the midst of all of Nobu’s self wallowing and wondering what he was going to do, he had come to a conclusion on how to handle this situation, it was simple, but it was not safe for his own part. But he didn’t care, as he had shown in the first part of the exam, he was not afraid to place himself in harms way to benefit his team mate. The benefit was not for the success for the team this time though, but rather not have to take the chance in possibly harming his team mate and ending it with no injuries... It was a very slim chance, but it was his only option. To bring any sort of bodily harm to his team mate was out of the question, he was even hesitant for this first part of the process, but knew well enough that Jinora was fully capable of protecting herself against such attacks as these. Allowing his hands to slip behind his back and feel into his shinobi pouch before the start of the match, his hands clasped around two objects, and those would be his kunai. Holding the holed hilt with his thumb, allowing the flat of the blade to rest against his palm, and the tip coming from inbetween his middle and ring finger. He had come to memorize the correct process of holding these simple, yet greatly effective weapons, and prefered them to almost every other shinobi weapons that existed. Allowing his eyes to fall on Jinora’s hips as to watch her movements, and take in which direction she would move herself with the start, his body continued to shake slightly. His jaw hand clinched tightly, trying to tell himself that it would be okay, they would not hit her, she’d avoid this first attack. With this reassurance and having it calm him slightly, he pressed what thoughts he could dismiss from his mind, and tried to regulate his breathing. With Ink’s words of begin the match, he had bent his knee’s and with nothing more then his own strength, launched himself forward in a sprint towards Jinora whom was only a mere twenty feet away. Just as his right foot had moved to take his first step forward, both hands came out to reveal the weapon of his choice. Leaning his body somewhat into the throws, along with his own sprint to close the distance between them, his arms came across his body and attempted to threw both of the kunai’s in her direction. But again something he knew all to familiar had slowed his arms in the swing, and the speed of the kunai’s were about as slow as himself moving at her. His muscles had tensed and almost froze when they reached the destination where they needed to be released, and the kunai’s he had originally planned on throwing at her collarbones, had fled off course. The one that left his right hand had flown off to the right of Jinora harmlessly, while the one that left his left hand was now aimed at left bicep, both flying at a rate of probably around twenty miles an hour since the slip up. He cursed silently to himself at this failed attempt to use these as a better distraction, and moved to slip his right hand back into his pouch to prepare for the counter, his other hand at his side free also to wait for her response.- NamikazeJinora: -She stood still in her place. looking like a lifeless doll, somewhat feeling like one too. in a way it almost felt as if her subconscious was fightint to take over, an unpleasant feeling, she felt a sharp pain of the sharp edged kunai making contact with her skin as it flew by,a shallow cut.. but it still felt painful. a normally easy to dodge or deflect attack, she just stood still. she looked at Nobu for a few moments, he was waiting for her to attack him, She hadnt known nobu for that long, but the fact alone that the two of them were here face to face meant that they both had the potential to win. as she looked at Nobu , Jinora channeled a small amount of chakra onto her fists as she threw her fists into the ground between her and Nobu. Nobu who stood a mere 8 feet away from her now would feel the full effects of her Cherry Blossom Impact. a powerful taijutsu move that had once started with Jinora creating tiny shallow dents on the ground, to her now completely shattering the ground as if it was made of thin glass. the ground shattered in a rough spider web like pattern in a diameter of 30 feet, the results of her attack would cause violent tremors which would easily throw one off their feet, and if they werent careful enough, slp through the cracks of the attack. as a loud boom was heard echoing throughout the arena, a giant crater appeared only seconds after as a gust of powerful wind appeared kicking away small lighter pieces of the arena floor.Jinora kept her fist on the ground as a way to allow thin lines of stretched chakra to string through the cracks and crevices of the cracks , Jinora had focused on sending the tiny strings of chakra out around where she stood, of the 30 diamater crater, the only safe zone was 3 feet at each side of Jinora, which was still a dangerously close zone. a the gust of wind appeared, Jinora immediately ignited her thin strands of chakra scattered throughout the arena hidden in the cracks causing a raging inferno of blazing flames to shoot up from the cracks. the flames stood 4 feet high, If Nobu had somehow managed to at extreme speed to run 22 feet in mere seconds he would be safe, if he wasnt he would suffer severe burns and excruitiating pain, if he had jumped he would have to come down eventually to a burning blaze, and lastly if he had somehow managed to jump closer to Jinora, he would find himself face to face with her in a close combat area. as soon as she saw the flames shoot up all around her she reached back ready to grab either her kunai or her bokken depending on what was going to happen next, Jinora planned on keeping the flames up for a few moments longer or until she felt that they were not going to serve her any good A Decision Made. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had just about toppled over in grief as he saw that Jinora hadn’t even attempted to dodge his first attack with the kunai’s, and infat had cut her arm and saw a slight amount of blood flow. Just seeing that, he had in fact hit his team mate, he had caused her damage, which caused him so much pain in his gut that he thought perhaps he had been punched in the stomache a few times. Even though he didn’t get hit, or took any actual damage, the pain was to the point where he felt nausious. It almost felt like Kana’s posion had slipped back into his system and was tormenting his stomache further then it had before. Sucking in a deep breath again through his nostrils as to try and pass this sickening feeling, he had recognized her first attack and had contemplated standing there, allowing himself to be scorched by the fire’s of her jutsu’s as a punishment for himself hurting her, but even he knew that this was something that would actually wind up only causing her more pain. He had finally come to the realization of how this was going to end, and he didn’t like the results in the least bit. If he was going to stop Jinora, if he really wanted to win this bout, he was going to have to hit her attack her, and put everything he had into this battle. And to put it simply, he could not do it. He couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t even think of the plan he had somewhat come up with to beat Jinora. All that was in his mind at this point was that he caused bodily harm to this girl already, and he would not risk doing any more to her. Concentrating a small amount of chakra into his feet and thrusting himself up just as she hand hit the ground with her Cherry Blossom Technique so that he may jump out of it’s path. He sat in the air about six feet off the ground for a moment before he held out his left hand towards the railing behind Jinora, and moved this chakra over into this arm to preform his clan’s hidden technique. Silently his strained and distressed voice rose to call upon this skill he could use to escape the range of the attack.- Partial Multi-Size Jutsu... –In a moments time, he forced his chakra into this left arm, seeing that the right hand was still injured and didn’t want to do any more damage then he had to. His arm had moved out at a speed of well over fourty miles an hour to cross the distance and latch onto the railings near where the spectator and judge were standing. Just as his left hand clasped over the railings, he could feel an extreme heat coming from underneath him. He had to get out of there, unless he wished to go ahead and be burnt alive, and this was not the case at all. While holding to the rail, he released his jutsu which tugged his body towards the railing at the same speed he had stretched it out. Within getting close, he had flipped his wrist upward to help propel his own body upward, and flip over the railing. After having that movement, flipping over a few times before landing on his feet. He now standing on the ledge above Jinora, he looked down at her for a moment with an even more painful look in his face then probably any had ever seen on the boy’s face as even tears had began to well in the corners of his eyes. Then looking over towards Inkroe and the other Jounin, Saiyuki, he shook his head and lowered his eyes as if feeling like he was going to disappoint all with his words. But as he spoke, there was a certainty, an unwaivering tone that showed he had made his decision...- I’m pulling out of this match, announce Jinora as the winner. It Was Finally Over. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora's eyes widened a bit feeling... stuck. he had forfeited. though it meant she had won, it meant.. it was finally over. she had started to feel fatique mentally and emotionally from the stress of the exams. She understood her teammates inhability to hurt her, yet it felt as if there were conflicting feelings inside her, she sat on the ground feeling confused, depressed, even slightly guilty? If she wasnt Nobu's teammate, he wouldve fought her. although this was out of her control, the feeling of guilt remained. she had broken through her slight dementia as she felt soemthing cold on her hand, Roko had trotted down the stairs and was trying to get her attention. Jinora lightly pat Roko on the head. she looked up towards where Nobu was and looked at him with a rather emotionless face. She was glad it was over, but she wasn't too sure how to feel. it was almost as if she just wanted to leave but found herself stuck in her spot. she sat there and hung her head a bit trying to relax herself as the waves of relief of the exams finally being over took over- Congratulations NamikazeSoudai: This was how Soudai witnessed the first chuunin exams of Yonshigakure (i think) of which she was a part of. She had been defeated by the victor, something she would learn through watching the following matches was not something to be a shame of. She was beaten yes, but soon enough she would learn to let defeat become a lesson. It was a shame that she and Jinora had to have fought, it was a shame she had to fight her teammates too in the end, but for all of them it was probably a passage into adulthood, coming out of this they would probably feel a new sense of maturity. For now and for some time after Soudai would feel bad, but she would get over it, up until the point probably when another event made her feel bad. She slowly clapped her hands, the first to begin in the clapping, she hope she wouldn't be the last, it was surprising to say the least that she had well..cared about the outcome, that she had stayed and witnessed the battles, techniques, and weapons used by fellow Genins. How long would she be able to say that too, fellow genins, change was in the air in Yonshigakure, people advancing in rank, people changing their personalities from the experiences, maybe even people leaving. Her clapping session had been weak and short lived, now she awaited words from jonins or the kage as there should be after a show Jinora gave to them all. TakedaInkroe: -I brought my hands together into the Ram hand seal and performed the Body Flicker Technique, arriving on the large chunks of charred and scorched crumbling tiles and earth about four feet infront of Jinora and in a knelt down position, my right eye looked directly at her sunk head and with a passing glance over the rest of her body I noted that her injuries truely were only to the extent of a wound to her arm. I spoke quietly, not softly but only loud enough to be an encouraging mention as opposed to a taunt.- "You need to stand up.. hold your chin high." -I lifted my head in hopes of spotting Setsuko and Nobu, perhaps indicating to them that they should join Jinora down here to support her.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My head turned to look at Nobu first, walking over to him and ruffling his hair. "Congratulations on getting it this far, kiddo." I said it with a smile, mask absent from my face in a rare display. I raised my right hand as well and performed th Body Flicker to get me down onto the floor of the arena. I walked toward Jinora and kneeled down, next to Ink, and ruffled her hair as well. "Congrats kiddo." I said those words quietly as well, but as the child wasn't on my team, nor a 'teammate', I raised myself up rather quickly and backed away. This was a moment for her, her sensei and her teammates to enjoy; I would be intruding. I remained on the arena, however, though I backed up about 15ft, away from what I was sure to become an every growing circle of people. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would be watching from the railing as he watched his two teammates finish the end of the chuunin exams. Setsuko was so proud of the three of them as he smiled to them both. Seeing Inkroe signal to him he would come down to the arena as he looked up to everyone. He would smile waiting to here what Inkroe and the others would have to say.- CastielCaoin: Castiel ended up sneaking into the arena to watch later on in the fight near the end when he heard nobu forfiet. He smiled in seeing his best friend in the lime light and knew that her team mates would have been tough opponents to win the tournament against he stayed in the stands not to intrude on the team as he just simply smiled to her and clapped when cued. He looked to his Sensei as she gave them her praise, the same praise he got when he passed out in the very arena as he knew it would be nice for those two to hear. Castiel would simply sigh and stay smiling incase she looked around. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu felt disgusted with himself after he had said the words he dreaded so much to speak, no matter that it ended the exams and there was an ease off all their shoulders. He felt like not matter what he did, there was going to be some sort of negative recipication from his actions, and it was confimed with the blank, emotionless face that was over Jinora’s face. He could tell she was not happy with the win, but it was against everything he was in his person to do her harm. What if Nobu had not been off with his aim on the first attack and he’d done some serious damage to her? He would of most definately not have moved, and suffered every small bit of her attack from the flames to make up for what he did. But this was fair enough, his loss in the match for her injury that he’d done to her. He had failed in his own eyes, of not causing bodily harm to her, and it was not fair for him to continue in his own eyes when he already marked himself as a failure for just that. He felt Sai ruffle his hair and simply placed a smile towads her with no response. But he being quiet well at trying to mask it, and knowning good and well that he wanted to congratulate Jinora as well, while also appologize for the cut he had given her. Leaping up onto the railing and taking leap at an angle, he decended to the ground at a somewhat speedy fall, but had learned that in this, to displace his weight and move into a roll as to not injure himself during this. After coming out of the tumble, Nobu moved over to where his sensei and Jinora was. He hoped she held nothing aginst him for his reasons on dropping out, and he whipped up what tears had been forming in the ducts of his eyes before reaching his left hand out to her and holding a strong firm smile over his lips to her, seeing as his right was still injured. His voice was soft, compassionate, and overall showing his kind nature.- Congrats Jinora, let’s get this all behind us and get some ramen, eh? Hehe... A Group Hug..? NamikazeJinora: --hearing the words from her sensei Jinora swallowed whatever mixture of emotions she was feelings and felt someone ruffle her hair, with a slight smile she stood up on her two feet to be greeted by both her teammates, she listened to them congatulate her, but more importantly support her by making it clear that their relationship wasnt going to change, her eyes got slightly teary feeling the relief of her worries about losing her friendships with her teammates wash away, she opened her arms wide and moved quick enough to grab both teammates around the neck for a hug, her grip may have been a bit too tight but.... they would have to deal with it. jinoras hugged both her teammates Monkey and Tofu as she reached her right hand out waving it around frantically in a grabbing motion trying to see if she would get Cabbage sensei and drag him towards their team-group hug. Roko trotted behind Ink as she tried to nudge him to the direction of his students. both Jinora and Roko knew that usually he would try to avoid a group hug, or any kind of hug like a plague.. but this was a special occassion...she hoped. she had tiny drops of tears around her eyes but a first in the last couple of weeks she was smiling completely happily, it was over, finally finally over, - SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My mouth twitched into a smile, watching the display of emotion exhibited by the students. With Jinora's beckoning hand toward Ink, I followed her arm and toward him, raising an eyebrow and wondering if he would actually accept. This was Ink we were talking about, so one could never really tell. I scuffed a foot on the floor and flashed a smile at Ink, the simple emotion holding anything but. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu gasped for air as he was suddenly and unexpectly wrapped around the neck and began to choke slightly. His voice had almost broken out in a terrified scream, fearing that Jinora had lost it and she was going to murder... Then he heart Setsuko's word's flee from his mouth and his face flushed red. He was lucky that he was being choked and couldn't fully concentrate, else he'd Nobu Hulk Smash all over Setsuko. But, he knew that was impossible as well, he would never be able to hurt setsuko, and this match would of turned out just like this one had if it had been him in Jinora's spot. Looking over towards Ink for a moment, he wondered if this victory was to be short lived due to Jinora's want for the group hug...- CastielCaoin: He looked over to his Sensei, SHE WAS SMILING ?!?. He froze for a second and walked down next to her with the same silly grin on his face from his happyness for jinora as he stood beside his sensei quietly watching the events to come. She was an ANBU and a good one at that and she rarely showed emotion but this was just creepy for him to watch as he kinda stared at her for a seocnd ready to snap his gaze whenshe looks to him- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze did snap toward Castiel, when he walked toward me and it was just fast enough to notice his stare. I bared my teeth and growled a moment, before turning to look back at Ink, that same, soft smile on my face. He hadn't moved yet..and I was getting curious. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would huff and puff "My ribs.... my ribs...." he would look at her trying to get ink involved as he struggled even more. The last time they tried this, Setsuko ended up with Cactus needles in his arms for weeks to come. He would look to Nobu as he grunts "Expand! Expand fatty!" TakedaInkroe: -I would lightly sway to the right upon my toes and took the slightest of quick steps immediately towards Nobu's left, My right hand grasped a hold of Setsuko's right wrist, pulling it back and over to behind his own shoulderblades, so that it would look as if he was merely scratching his own back, my left hand swurved in the air and grasped Nobu's left wrist and brought his hand in a mirroring position behind his own head and in a quick guiding movement I spread the linked triad of students out before me as I stood seeming only slightly prouder then I normally would of my students, but my voice would have told a different story as I spoke quietly to their backs, stood behind them as if posing for some form of photograph.- "Team Inkroe huh.. I couldn't of asked more from you then what you achieved.. the top three places.." -I raised my voice and took a reassuring step closer behind Jinora who was shoulder to shoulder with Nobu on her left and Setsuko on her right.- "We have our First Chuunin Exam Grand Champion, Namikaze Jinora!" -I shouted out for all to hear.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu gasped as he was forced closer side by side to his team mate, and couldn't help but glare at setsuko still for his damned comment on his weight. He growled softly, but shrugged his shoulder as he looked around, wondering why they were almost posing when there was no one with a camera around...- Um... This is... Uncomfortable... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I rocked on my feet, watching Ink's actions toward his students attempt at hugs. The right corner of my mouth twitched at his announcement and I raised my hands, clapping for Jinora, happy that she won. It was interesting to say the least..and Ryu owed me Ramen. I stood for a few seconds more, clapping before I let my hands drop and tilting my head in contemplation. I hesitated for a second, rocking my weight forward as if to move, only to stay in my spot. I swayed backward and rocked forward once more, actually moving this time, walking up next to Ink. I would accept the consequences for what would happen next..if he happened to move away from his students. Hugging him in a groupful of people would be..awkward.. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was glad to hear her sisters name when she finally did, called out by the recently appointed kage. She was sure Minato had been watching somehow, perhaps there was a tiny frog somewhere relaying the match information to him? Who knows. She was proud, despite how she felt before or after this moment, perhaps there would be cake waiting at the Namikaze compound for when Jinora got back? She hoped there would be at least a little saved for her if that was the case.. Soudai yawned ever so lightly and begun walking for the staircase down, her gaze went over to Saiyuki who was down there with them, it would have been different had it been Castiel and herself down there with Saiyuki instead, she might have gotten that elusive hug finally from her sensei, but probably not. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look around still unsure what to make of all this. He knew he was not the winner but he felt like one. He was proud of his whole team he could not wait to continue his journey to the next level. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora looked over and nodded at Nobu's comment.... indeed....what were they doing?.... however she noticed Saiyuki actually smiling and noticing her approaching Ink, with a big sigh of relief, Jinora broke their odd formation and swivled herself around, " ramen!" a short, simple, straight to the point request. she was... indeed....absolutely starving.. and if she wanted to get taller and not stay a midget forever.... ramen sounded good- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look to Jinora- I am game for Ramen... NamikazeJinora: -Jinora froze in her spot and narrowed her eyes at Setsu.... her gaze quickly turned to Nobu.... "........ramen eating contest........however eats the least.... pays.." she knew that she was much too small to eat more than a bowl, but..... she didnt mind paying for her teammates.. besides. it would be the last time they would eat ramen together for a long while- A Gift of Inspiration. TakedaInkroe: -I smirked behind my mask, I had indeed once made a promise that a gift might be bestowed upon the Chuunin Champion, and now was the perfect time to deliver it.. Slowly I took off my long Namikage coat, pulling off the sleeves and lowering it down my back and after fully removing it, correcting its creases and loose strands of hair which clung to it, I received a long scent of metal cleaning oil, something I used often on blade and armour which lingered on the fabric, It would serve I thought as I threw the coat in its entirety over Jinora's shoulders.- "For the Champion.." -and with that I bowed to first Jinora, then Setsuko and Nobu, finally everyone else. Then turned to Saiyuki.- "Ready when you are.."